Fragments
by Aoi Black Shiro
Summary: Recueil de drabbles rassemblant différents moments et choix marquants dans la vie de John Watson et de Sherlock Holmes.
1. Violin

**Je ne sais pas, je me sens dans une période de productivité littéraire étonnante! :)**

**j'ai voulu commencer un recueil de drabbles pour publier sur une impulsion, ce qui sera donc plus fréquent: ainsi, toi content, moi contente aussi parce que je n'ai pas l'impression d'abandonner les fictions! Everybody is happy!**

**Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à laisser un avis! (un truc bleu et rectangulaire, ça vous dit quelque chose? ^^)**

**.**

**{**_**.**/-._l_ ./l._Violin_._l\_. _l_.-_\**.}**

_._

Il y avait un certain nombre de choses plus ou moins dérangeantes chez un homme tel que Sherlock Holmes. Différents éléments qui faisaient de lui un être détesté ou méprisé par énormément de tierces personnes.

… Une majorité à vrai dire. Mais il leur rendait si bien.

Sherlock avait une manière de voir le monde tout à fait décalée, qui faisait de lui quelqu'un d'incompris. Du moins c'était le point de vue du docteur Watson. C'était une personne tellement différente, singulière que la société ne l'acceptait pas. Il était toujours considéré comme asocial, _différent_ ou encore sociopathe comme il se plaisait lui même à se nommer.

Pourtant pour John, tout n'était pas si simple. Même si l'homme paraissait rester tout à fait indifférent au fait d'être ainsi exclu par les autres – semblant considérer cela comme une sorte d'aubaine – il n'en était rien. Sherlock était humain. Sherlock pouvait être triste.

C'était ce sentiment qui avait traversé le soldat quand il l'avait entendu jouer pour la première fois. Seul devant sa fenêtre, comme s'il regardait le monde en s'en écartant volontairement. Comme désabusé, lassé. Le Violon calé contre sa nuque, il avait fait gémir une première corde. Puis il s'était brusquement animé, avec grâce et violence à la fois. Chaque note avait semblé être une souffrance, chaque coup d'archet comme une vengeance contre l'humanité. De ce massacre à la fois beau et déchirant ne dépeignait qu'une seule et unique sensation: une profonde tristesse. Un immense malheur qui envahissait l'âme de quiconque écoutant cette mélodie assonante.

Cela avait été comme s'il avait exprimé toute ses larmes, toute _sa_ _colère _à travers ce cœur de bois. On aurait dit que son âme se morcelait entre les cordes. Tel un homme qui supporterait la douleur de l'existence.

Le médecin n'avait aucune honte à le dire: il avait pleuré derrière le battant de la porte en entendant son colocataire torturer son instrument pour la première fois. Jusqu'à ce que le Violon se taise enfin, lassant raisonner une dernière plainte, il était resté là, luttant pour rester debout sous le poids de cette douleur écrasante. Il était resté prostré là pendant un bon moment, baignant dans le silence devenu encore plus poignant que le morceau de Sherlock.

C'était à ce moment là qu'il avait décidé de suivre cet homme, jusque dans la mort s'il le fallait.

**{**_./-.l_ ./l.!.|\._ l.-_\**.}**


	2. Taxi

**To TravelingMan: Thank you very much for your review! I think you didn't feel the same way reading like that, even if I'm happy you liked it despite of everything. You killed me with your Police box! XD **

**.**

.°/o/(**o**l-] Taxi [-l**o**)\o\°.

.

Quand Sherlock Holmes avait rencontré John Watson pour la première fois, il s'était comporté comme avec n'importe quel autre être humain: il avait observé, analysé, supposé puis déduit.

Il avait lu en lui avec une facilité déconcertante. Et pour cause: le docteur Watson n'avait rien à cacher. Aucun regret, aucun remord, aucun secret. Il était ce que l'on pouvait appeler un homme droit – d'une franchise étonnante. C'en était presque déconcertant. La guerre ne l'avait pas brisé – comme beaucoup d'autres. Loin de là. Elle avait fait de lui quelqu'un d'attentif, de généreux, _de_ _vivant_.

C'était pire qu'un paradoxe. C'était _une hérésie._

Le détective avait tout d'abord été intrigué: comment le sang, la misère et la mort – qui traumatisaient allègrement un humain lambda d'après ses différentes études – pouvaient créer un homme tel que celui là? Plus il approfondissait son inspection, plus il discernait en lui une sorte de _vertu_. Comme si l'homme qui se tenait en face de lui était _quelqu'un de bien; _si c'était l'expression qui convenait. il ne semblait pas y avoir une once d'hypocrisie, de mensonge ni de traitrise chez lui. Et pourtant il n'était pas non plus un de ces êtres insupportables, écœurant de bons sentiments et de compassion. De _pitié_. Sherlock était décontenancé.

Où étaient la fourberie, la haine, la lâcheté, l'égoïsme?

_Qui était John Watson pour démentir sa théorie de l'être humain?_

Puis il y avait eu cet instant. Enfermé dans son mutisme comme après chaque affaire, Sherlock regardait dans le vague. Par la fenêtre du Taxi, on pouvait voir Londres briller, faisant fi de sa noirceur habituelle: l'éclat des lampadaires dansait sur la vitre, valsant doucement. Ce fut à ce moment là que John fissura son mur pour la première fois. Ce rempart gigantesque qu'il avait érigé pour se protéger des autres. Les protéger de lui. Mais le médecin ne semblait absolument pas s'en soucier. Le compliment surprit tellement le détective qu'il laissa l'expression passer sur son visage. C'était sensation étrange que de provoquer autre chose que du dégout chez une personne. Sherlock choisit de penser que c'était quelque chose d'agréable.

En refermant la porte du Taxi, le détective décida alors qu'il pourrait peut être lui faire confiance après tout.

S'il était différent, John l'était aussi.

°/o/(**o**l-] [-l**o**)\o\°.

.

**...Bon il est un peu plein de bons sentiments celui-là, c'est le cas de le dire! ^^'**


	3. Sofa

**Merci à Mirty-story pour sa review! (et de m'avoir signalé ma bourde - -''')**

.

.|K/\!|_.Sofa._|K/\!|.

.

Ah. Le Canapé.

Depuis qu'il logeait au 221 Baker Street – et cela faisait maintenant bien six mois que durait cette collocation mouvementée – John Watson ne s'était _jamais_ reposé un instant sur ce Canapé. Pas même une fois. Bien qu'au commencement ce ne fusse juste qu'un certain manque d'occasion – le meuble en question étant constamment mobilisé par ce cher Holmes – il apparut bien vite que celui-ci était tout simplement réservé à son collègue.

Dans ces moments là – très fréquents – Sherlock allongeait ses longues jambes graciles, relevait le menton en s'adossant contre l'accoudoir et joignait alors ses doigts si bien taillés. Le médecin ne savait pas pourquoi mais les facultés du détective semblaient être à leur paroxysme dans cette position.

Puis il s'enfermait dans son monde. S'exilait. Et l'homme restait dans cet état de léthargie; parfois pendant des jours, ne vivant que par son mental prodigieux. Qu'était le corps pour une entité supérieure telle que Shelock Holmes? Bien peu de chose. Ces performances stupéfiantes, ces capacités qui tutoyaient une certaine perfection – à leur manière. Sa sphère spirituelle semblait tellement_ passionnante _comparée à cette existence morne et douceâtre. Sherlock devait exécrer cette vie fade, d'une pâleur, d'une _insipidité_ sans doute plus que flagrante à ces yeux si perçants.

Qui savait ce qu'il se passait dans la tête si pleine de son colocataire?

Un univers passionnant, en mouvement perpétuel. Le génie de Sherlock était une sorte de système solaire à lui tout seul. Tel un enchevêtrement d'éléments et de données: toutes sortes de combinaisons, de liens créés, entremêlés. Le cerveau de cet homme était une centrale. Un générateur, un distributeur d'énergie d'une puissance incomparable.

_Mind Palace._

Comment osait-on comparer cette force de la nature à quelque chose d'aussi _vulgaire _qu'une machine_? _Cette finesse, cette précision et cette rapidité, cette manie de pousser toujours plus loin un raisonnement, de traquer le moindre détail. Ce soucis de la vérité, et non de la justice et de l'argent. Cet amas de connaissances, cette volonté indescriptible et incomparable. Pourquoi les gens n'étaient-ils pas capables de l'apprécier à sa juste valeur? Il était tellement _mieux_ qu'une triviale carte électronique!

Sherlock leur était semblable tout en étant terriblement meilleur qu'eux. Tellement _brillant._ Le monde ne réalisait pas l'ampleur de cet homme. Ne voyait-on pas que c'était justement le fait que quelqu'un d'aussi _génial _soit de la même espèce qu'eux qui était si stupéfiant?

Et tout cela en peignoir bleu sur un Canapé défraichi.

L'humanité ne connaissait pas sa chance.

.]|K/\!||K/\!|[.


	4. Gun

**Merci encore à ceux qui me lisent et qui laissent des reviews, cela fait vraiment plaisir. Ne sous-estimez pas le pouvoir de vos commentaires … T.T **

.

.iII|\Y/|.Gun.|\Y/|IIi.

.

John Watson ne se séparait jamais de son Arme, ou presque.

Elle était toujours là: glissée à l'arrière de son pantalon, posée sur sa table de chevet... La seule raison pour laquelle il ne la trimbalait pas jusque dans la salle de bain était parce que l'humidité risquait d'en abimer la mécanique. Le soldat _vivait _avec son Arme. C'était une présence naturelle, rassurante.

Et cela en disait très long sur lui.

Énormément de personnes considéraient John Watson comme quelqu'un de gentil – en apparence**.** Un homme doux et aimable, de très agréable compagnie. Une certaine culture générale, un humour léger et discret; et ayant une certaine présence d'esprit contrairement à ce qu'un certain détective pouvait parfois insinuer. Une personne serviable, qui ne faisait jamais rien par intérêt – il fallait au moins cela pour supporter Sherlock Holmes.

_Wrong._ Totalement faux. Le monde était tellement stupide.

Les gens ne voyaient strictement rien; aveuglés par leur égoïsme. la seule chose qu'ils savaient faire c'était se préoccuper de leur _pauvre petite personne. _John était quelqu'un dont on appréciait la présence_. _Il était médecin, alors _forcément, _il était fait pour écouter les autres pleurnicher sur leur futile existence. En soit la personne idéale quand on voulait parler de tous ses petits malheurs.

Et à qui l'on s'attachait avec une facilité déconcertante. Quelqu'un que l'on avait forcément envie d'avoir pour _ami. _

Pourtant John n'en avait que très peu. Pourquoi?

Si l'on y prenait garde, on pouvait s'apercevoir que le docteur n'était pas quelqu'un de très... expansif dans ses propos. Il ne parlait que très peu de lui – pour ne pas dire presque jamais. Or cela, personne ne le remarquait. Excepté Sherlock bien entendu; mais Sherlock n'était pas les gens, et les gens étaient stupides. John avait fait la guerre. Pourtant ce n'était pas la guerre qui l'avait éloigné des autres: c'était lui qui se détournait volontairement. Le soldat n'avait que très peu de contacts avec le monde – un peu comme Sherlock en fait.

Même si Sherlock avait John, et John avait Sherlock.

…

Passons.

Bref, tout cela pour dire qu'il n'était pas _que _ce petit homme cordial. John était un homme dangereux, sachant faire preuve d'une précision froide et surtout _militaire. Petit mais puissant. _Cette maitrise face au danger, ce contrôle de soi...Et une très bonne droite – ce que Sherlock avait eu le plaisir d'expérimenter. Tout cela combiné à un _constant _besoin d'action_. _John _aimait _le risque. Il aimait cette angoisse étouffée par l'excitation du moment: il adorait cela au point de ne plus pouvoir s'en passer. et il se trouvait que cette existence auprès du détective était une source d'adrénaline intarissable.

John Watson n'était pas le gentil de l'histoire. Il ne respirait qu'en présence du danger, l'Arme au poing. Mais pas la fleur au fusil.

Il ne vivait réellement qu'aux côtés de Sherlock Holmes.

.

_**.**_iII|\Y/|II|II|\Y/|IIi_**.**_

_._

_**C'est la façon dont je vois John Watson :) j'y apporterai des précisions dans un prochain drabble.**_

_**Je serai absente jusqu'à la rentrée (absence de réseau, dur dur u.u) mais du coup, j'aurai tout de même le temps d'écrire pour publier ensuite ;)**_

_**...Sachez qu'une petite review n'est jamais de trop! ;)**_


	5. Coat

**Merci de vos ajouts en follows et en favoris ainsi qu'aux lecteurs fantômes ^^**

**Bonne lecture**

.

_,n_})| _j_\,'Coat',/\,|({_n,_

.

Le Manteau de Sherlock Holmes était une subtilité que John ne parvenait pas à saisir.

Sherlock était un homme _riche. _Au sens premier du terme bien entendu: même si il semblait dédaigner l'or sous toutes ses formes – John l'avait vu refuser des chèques de plusieurs _millions de livres sterling _**– **et son compte était sans doute plus rempli que celui d'un banquier de la _city. _Cela n'était pas si étonnant si l'on considérait que Mycroft y était peut être – sûrement – pour quelque chose. Mais le détective n'aimait pas l'argent. Il ne comprenait tout simplement pas _pourquoi _les gens volaient, fraudaient, aimaient, _tuaient _pour de vulgaires bouts de papier_ – _tandis que lui offrait régulièrement au médecin d'utiliser sa propre carte de crédit.

Mais la plus grande richesse de Sherlock Holmes n'était pas conservée dans un coffre à douze chiffres à la _Shad Sanderson_**. **Et contre toutes attentes, elle ne concernait pas non plus ses immenses ressources intellectuelles.

Ce qui faisait de lui le_ freak _pour certains et le génie pour d'autres, c'était sa personnalité. Cette prestance, ce culot, cette _verve_ dans ses propos. Sherlock ne se donnait pas de grands airs; il ne faisait pas _exprès_ de sortir de la norme: cette différence était _naturelle_ chez lui.

Alors pourquoi? Pourquoi ce Manteau?

Le vêtement était loin d'être aussi exceptionnel que l'homme qui le revêtait: ce long col qui dissimulait son cou agile et gracieux. Les pans de sa cape _virevoltant _au vent – comme il l'avait _si_ _bien_ décrit sur son blog au grand dam de son colocataire – mettant en valeur sa silhouette longiligne ainsi que son... maintien _altier_. Ces motifs si simples que s'en devenait vulgaire pour l'homme qu'était Sherlock Holmes. Tellement normaux. Tellement_ affligeants._

Il était stupéfiant de voir comment ce contraste presque violent ne faisait qu'accentuer la beauté...

Non. John ne pouvait se résoudre à associer ce mot à Sherlock … accentuer _l'éclat_ du détective. La noirceur de ses boucles, la couleur captivante de ses yeux et cette présence, cette insolence, ce caractère si atypique et surtout _unique._ La différence était telle que cela ne faisait que plus ressortir le _charme _qui se dégageait de lui. Étrangement, c'était ce Manteau miteux qui lui donnait cette douce allure – qui marquait le personnage.

_Tout le contraire de la Femme. Aussi vulgaire et sans intérêt_ _que ce _sale_ bout de tissu. _

Le personnage.

Un _extrême. _Sherlock Holmes était un opposé sans même avoir à le comparer à qui que ce soit. Dans sa manière d'être, de vivre et de même de _respirer. _Tant de contradictions et de logique présentes en un seul être: une sorte d'équilibre instable. Les traits de sa personnalité étaient si brusqués, comme gravés sur son âme. Marqués au fer rouge, avec une telle force qu'il eut été possible de croire que tout cela n'était qu'un rôle; un masque créé de toutes pièces. Mais Sherlock était ainsi.

Cette mollesse et cette énergie, ce savoir et cette ignorance, cette puissance et cette faiblesse.

Sherlock Holmes et son Manteau.

_,n_})| _j_\,_m_,/\,|({_n,_


	6. Pullover

_..o)\j./o)_.Pull-over.(_o/.\l(o.._

_._

Quoi de plus irrationnel qu'un Pull?

C'était la question existentielle qui accaparait actuellement le brillant esprit du grand Sherlock Holmes.

_Réponse rationnelle_: un doux assemblage de fines mailles entremêlées pour former un vêtement quelconque – la chose ayant pour ornement quelconque un semblant de motif répété aléatoirement, s'étalant sur toute la surface disponible – en plus de cela, un énorme col qui vous échauffait jusqu'à l'étouffement, irritant inlassablement votre jugulaire – une texture irrégulière qui facilitait la formation de petits dépôts d'excédants de laine: des _peluches –_ le tout agrémenté ne coupe toujours trop grande ou trop petite qui constituait alors soit une seconde peau pour l'être qui le revêtait, soit une sorte de couverture non-hermétique.

En somme, un objet tout à fait _grotesque_ doté d'un sens esthétique tout à fait contestable qui semblait être indispensable en toutes périodes hivernales. …Alors pourquoi le docteur Watson s'affublait-t-il de quelque chose d'aussi inutile et indubitablement peu pratique_?_

John Watson; toujours John Watson.

Sherlock s'était posé cette question un bon nombre de fois – son cher colocataire s'étant révélé être sujet d'étude et d'expérience extrêmement florissant, il se devait de décortiquer le moindre fait le concernant. Que l'on ne s'y trompe pas: le médecin ne faisait qu'atténuer légèrement la morosité de son quotidien. John était une personne relativement... intéressante. Ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Un peu stupide certes, mais tout le monde l'était au fond. Stupide au point de lui faire confiance à lui, _the freak, _le taré. Le fou.

C'était une bonne stupidité qu'il y avait chez cet homme.

… Bref, John Watson _aimait _porter des Pulls; ce fait était indéniable. Qu'il fusse proche de la cheminée à déambuler près de lui lors de ses absences dans son _Mind Palace_ ou bien assis dans son fauteuil à lire la presse pour lui – parfois même à taper ces articles amusants – l'homme était toujours avec ce vieux vêtement sur le dos. Son passé de soldat aurait pu laisser à penser qu'il s'agissait bien là d'un manque de moyens: la guerre ne finançait pas une vie. Ce n'était qu'en partie vrai: bien sûr John ne roulait pas sur l'or, mais il aurait très bien pu y remédier s'il l'avait voulu – Sherlock aurait très bien pu y remédier.

Mais il y avait autre chose. Une raison plus... sentimentale, même si ce mot lui arrachait la bouche.

John était quelqu'un qui vivait pour l'action. C'était une _addiction. _Un besoin.Et même si pour le détective, c'était le mental et non le corps qui réclamait cette dose d'adrénaline Sherlock ne pouvait que le comprendre. Mais le docteur était... c'était dur à dire.

Il était _seul. _Comme lui.

Pourtant tout le monde _l'adorait; _contrairement à Sherlock. C'était quelqu'un que l'on savait apprécier à sa juste valeur. ...Or une compagnie banale ne semblait pas l'intéresser outre mesures: relation, promesses, attentions... idiot, futile et _inutile_. Les gens cherchaient toujours _trop; _toujours _plus._ Alors que médecin avait juste besoin de _chaleur. _D'une présence. Et pour cela les Pulls étaient sans conteste bien plus doués que les Hommes.

Étrangement, Sherlock ne trouvait pas – _plus_ cela pathétique. Dénué d'intérêt. Pourtant cela était... _étrange _pour un soldat d'avoir une telle philosophie. Mais quelque part le génie saisissait ce que voulait John Watson. Et peut être que... peut être que lui aussi aurait voulu partager un peu de cette douceur.

Se réchauffer auprès de John Watson, sans raison, sans prétexte.

_Quoi de plus irrationnel qu'un Pull?_

_..o)\j./o).$.(o/.\l(o.._

.

**Moi j'aurais bien une réponse... ;) J'ai écrit ce drabble avec une facilité déconcertante.**

**Hope you enjoyed it! ^^**

**...Ch'tite review?**


	7. Skull

.|.|IiIiIi|'*'.Skull.'*_'_|iIiIiI|.|.

.

Comme John le disait souvent, nous avions tous nos petites bizarreries. Lui-même par exemple dormait toujours avec son arme sous l'oreiller – vieux réflexe de guerre; alors il ne pouvait que comprendre ce phénomène. Un truc. Une habitude. Certains jetaient le marc du café, d'autres la peau du lait – _d'autres encore en buvaient à longueur de journée._ Mais la chose la plus insolite que le docteur avait été amené à rencontrer dans sa vie... c'était Sherlock certes, mais pas que. L'étrange lubie de son sordide colocataire était de parler – à un Crâne.

Et c'était un vrai, John avait vérifié. Sherlock – _Sherlock _parlait à un Crâne.

Le médecin l'avait surpris une fois. Enfin surpris – le détective ne lui avait même pas adressé un regard, perdu dans ses déblatérations analytiques. Et c'était... perturbant. Perturbant de voir l'homme déclamer minutieusement son raisonnement à... à quelqu'un d'autre. C'était différent: ne pas avoir ces... yeux dans les siens; ses mains qui s'élevaient, _vivaient _sous devant lui; ces lèvres qui s'animaient, crachant les mots comme l'on tirait au revolver. Ces lèvres qui remuaient, se mouvaient...

Devant ce Crâne. Ce foutu...

Sherlock avait besoin de se sentir écouté. Pas aimé: dire que Sherlock Holmes avait besoin _d'amour _aurait été porter atteinte au personnage... pas à l'Homme, mais au personnage. John ressentait parfois le besoin de le... mais bref. Le détective faisait de la scène: _il_ l'avait dit une fois.

_Le problème du génie, c'est qu'il faut un public._

Il était arrogant – c'était un fait. Impossible même pour John de nier ce trait de caractère du détective; même si cela restait très subtil dans sa manière de faire, il restait d'une _insolence _stupéfiante si sûr de lui; avec cet aplomb et ce culot que jamais John n'aurait toléré chez quelqu'un d'autre. D'ailleurs peu de personnes omis le docteur ne supportait ces... _démonstrations_ de son intelligence supérieure. En réalité, seul le docteur y parvenait. Qui pourrait garder son calme face à quelqu'un comme Sherlock? Face à un _génie _tel que Sherlock?

Les gens ne comprenaient pas. Ils ne saisissaient pas que ce qu'il en faisait, c'était presque un _art. _Ce sens de la mise en scène, cette gestuelle, ce _talent... _Cet orgueil, cette prétention et cette suffisance. Un bien pour un mal – même ci ce dernier était franchement dérisoire aux yeux du médecin. Ce qui n'était malheureusement pas le cas aux yeux de tout le monde; juste parce qu'il était un tantinet fanfaron de temps à autres - pour ne pas dire un exécrable _vantard... _

Impérial. Ou je-m'en-foutiste, au choix. Mais John y parvenait, lui. À vivre avec ce génie.

Le non-sens était à son paroxysme: il fallait être un homme d'une simplicité considérable pour survivre à Sherlock Holmes. ...Ou un Crâne, certes. Cela amusait John presque autant que cela l'exaspérait ... jalouser_ bout de squelette. _C'était idiot. Illogique. John avait un peu le sentiment d'être... le_ nouveau Crâne de Sherlock_. Et le pire_..._

C'était qu'il en était fier.

..|.|IiIiIi|['*_'_]|iIiIiI|.|..

**Sachez que les reviews sont des sortes de petits bouts de rêve que l'on déguste comme des macarons... ou des détectives. Bruns. Aux yeux bleus.  
**

**Au choix.**

**Shir :3**


End file.
